El extraño caso de la neoalquimia
by Contradiccion
Summary: A lo largo de su historia los magos han dedicado sus vidas al perfeccionamiento del arte de la magia. Sin embargo un visionario mago londinense se atreve a cuestionar todo el esquema social que ha dominado en la comunidad durante milenios.
1. Primer encuentro

**1-Primer encuentro**

Lo miró con detenimiento durante un instante mientras se acomodada en el sofá, se llevó los dedos al bigote mientras giraba hacía la ventana del despacho y comenzaba a hablar.

–¿Sabes cual es el problema con Inglaterra? –masculló– esa dichosa escuela de magia; de hecho es el problema con toda Europa.

–No te entiendo Richard, ahí te enseñaron todo lo que sabes de magia; y estás mucho mejor preparado que yo –le respondió.

–Miguel, puede que apenas sepas tomar una varita pero te aseguro que conoces el mundo mil veces mejor que yo –respondió– Yo perdí tiempo con hechizos y encantamientos ¿De qué me sirven? Vuelo en una escoba mientras los muggles tienes jets supersónicos; me comunico con lechuzas mientras ellos usan un celular. Nosotros tenemos ventajas sobre ellos, podemos hacer cosas que ellos no y aun así nos aventajan por mucho.

–Pero Richard, un muggle nunca podría hacer levitar u objeto, no podría transformar un objeto en otro.

–¿Eso crees? –rió Richard– Miguel, eres un ingeniero, tu mismo sabes de los grandes avances en ciencia muggle. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus talentos nos superen y quedemos rezagados como una reliquia del pasado.

–¿Cuál es tu solución?

–Destrozar esa infernal escuela de magia, si estuviéramos menos tiempo con nuestro chovinismo tratando de aprender hechizos viejos y mas tiempo estudiando ciencia y filosofía esta situación no ocurriría. Solo mira esto.

Richard se apresuró a sacar un ejemplar del The Times de Londres, en su portada se veía un extraño artefacto y se leía el titular "Gran colisionador de hadrones pronto en funcionamiento"

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que es capaz el ingenio muggle? –continuó Richard– Estoy seguro de que yo no sería capaz de entender uno solo de los componentes de esta cosa, pero tu si, al menos debes entender lo básico.

–Pues si, he leído un poco y no es tan complicado si sabes de que va el asunto.

–¡Exacto! –exclamó Richard– Te haz pasado la vida viajando entre universidades en Panamá, Colombia y Venezuela; en lugar de perder tu tiempo en una clase de encantamientos. Aquí en Inglaterra exigimos educación formal para los magos, en Suramérica no. Allá los educan en sus casas y viven tranquilos entre los muggles, estudiando a su lado. Por eso necesitó a un suramericano para esto.

–¿Para qué Richard? –Miguel se veía confundido.

–Para deshacernos de Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons y todos esos centros de atraso del mundo mágico –exclamó emocionado Richard.

Richard Doyle era un hombre peculiar, regordete y un tanto excéntrico. Cuando hizo venir a Miguel desde Caracas el ya se esperaba algo fuera de lo común pero la idea de arremeter contra la institución mas básica del mundo mágico después de la familia era demasiado.

–¿Entonces propone hacer que los magos europeos vivan como los suramericanos?

–Por supuesto, si se limita la magia al hogar y se le brinda buena educación a los jóvenes magos se solucionaría el atrasó.

–Le explicaré algo Doyle –pronunció su apellido con cierta seriedad– en Suramérica vivimos un cierto mestizaje. Los conquistadores españoles cuando llegaron estaban conformados por borrachos, ladrones y violadores. Para la época los magos españoles jamás harían parte de semejante colectivo, así que la única magia que sobrevivió fue la indígena. Los indígenas no ocultaban a sus magos así que tras el mestizaje los magos indígenas simplemente hacían parte de la comunidad; no fue sino hasta la independencia que decidieron ocultarse como los europeos. Pero eran tan pocos que realmente no formaron una comunidad aparte, simplemente no usaban sus poderes en publico.

–Ya entiendo –sentenció Richard– Son como muggles con magia; los magos europeos no aceptarían semejante cosa en sus vidas.

Richard se movía en el sofá inquieto, el ver como su plan se derrumbaba lo consternaba en extremo. Sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó bajo el fino bigote, mientras posaba sus ojos decepcionados sobre el joven de piel trigueña que ahora adoptaba una posición pensativa.

–Se me ocurre algo Richard –dijo el joven– hay un área donde los magos aun hacen ciencia.

–¿Cual? –dijo Richard con nuevas esperanzas– Dímelo por favor.

–Las pociones, originalmente tanto magos como muggles practicaban el arte de la alquimia. Pero con el tiempo esto se bifurcó en dos ciencias, la química y la elaboración de pociones. Una para los muggles y otra para los magos; si encontramos a un experto en posiciones que sea simpatizante de tus ideas tal vez el pueda ofrecernos una solución ¿Se te ocurre a alguien así?

–Solo puedo pensar en un hombre que nos puede ayudar –dijo Richard un poco mas calmado– ¿Conoces a Horace Slughorn?

**2-Neoalquimia**

El anciano se pasó un pañuelo por su arrugado rostro y posó la mirada en un cuadro que colgaba en su despacho y que se mostraba durmiendo.

–Dumbledore, el si sabía de que iba todo esto; el otro era Snape ¿Y donde están ahora? Se los diré, muertos, muertos por un fanatismo y un racismo lamentables. Lo peor es que los jóvenes aun admiran al que no debemos nombrar; su ignorancia me sorprende ¿Conocen a su equivalente muggle? Un personajillo alemán que en lugar de hablar de sangre limpia hablaba de arios. Pero los jóvenes no saben de eso, no saben del Voldemort muggle y como no ven los horrores que causó no saben lo que pasaría si un mago tenebroso de esa índole llegara al poder.

–Por eso queremos que nos de una solución profesor Slughorn –agregó Richard.

–Miren, lo que tienen que hacer es conseguir un grupo que les apoye, y entonces podrán presionar al ministerio para que modifique el sistema educativo. Dumbledore era un hombre muy curioso, pero innovador; el les habría apoyado. Pero ahora con el director chapado a la antigua que tenemos no tiene caso discutir –El anciano dejó escapar un gran suspiro– A fin de año se organizara una exposición en el ministerio, si presentan alguna muestra de su trabajo ahí seguro captan la atención de alguien.

–Entiendo profesor –interrumpió Miguel– ¿Usted nos ayudará a desarrollar todo el proyecto?

–Muchacho –rió el anciano– Tienes… ¿Veinte años? Tu eres joven y das la talla, yo ya estoy viejo, de echo pienso retirarme pronto. Pero a lo largo de los años he reunido a algunas personas interesantes bajo mi ala.

–El club de las eminencias –agregó Richard–, recuerdo que fui parte de él cuando pasé por el colegio. Supongo que tendrá a uno de los suyos en mente.

–Hermione Granger, muchacha lista, hija de muggles –agregó Slughorn–. Sus estudios fueron mágicos pero no dudo que siendo ella la definición de estudiosa haya llenado su cabecilla con infinidad de libros de ciencia. Ahora trabaja en el ministerio, seguro les ayuda a conseguir un puesto en la exposición.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó emocionado Miguel- Tendremos de todo, celulares, computadoras, televisores de alta definición.

–¡No! –interrumpió el anciano– No pueden traer nada de eso, los magos lo verían como basura muggle y lo ignorarían. Si quieren realmente llevar la ciencia a sus vidas deben mezclarla con la magia, encontrar un punto medio, como lo hicieron los alquimistas en el pasado.

–¿Debemos hacer alquimia? –preguntó Richard curioso.

–No, la alquimia es muy limitada, deben enfocarse de formas nuevas a ella; una suerte de nueva alquimia.

–¡Neoalquimia! –se apresuró a agregar Miguel–, me gusta el concepto. Tendríamos que trabajar con varitas o escobas.

–Si, eso si llamaría la atención del común –dijo el anciano sonriente–. Piensa por ejemplo e una varita, es de madera y elementos naturales, se han hecho de la misma forma durante milenios. Una de Ollivander (viejo chapado a la antigua si me permiten decirlo) tiene un componente mágico como catalizador, pero las plumas y pelos son tan caóticos que todas las varitas tienen que ser alargadas para que la magia no se esparza de forma aleatoria.

–Se soluciona fácil, podemos hacer un circuito integrado usando plumas de fénix como base –dijo Miguel emocionado– ya se han hecho experimentos para hacerlos con plumas de gallina.

–Richard no se de donde sacaste a este muchacho –rió Horace– pero es un genio, lo tienes que cuidar. Ahora si me tienen cautivado, ustedes son el futuro de la educación muchachos. Escribiré dos cartas de inmediato, una solicitando un espacio en la exposición y otra para Hermione, tiene que saber que tiene que mover influencias y reunirse con ustedes.

La luna se levantaba y dejaba caer su resplandor por la ventana del despacho de Percy Weasley en el ministerio de magia. A la luz de las velas se apresuraba a terminar con unos papeles cuando por la puerta entró apresurada su compañera Bridget Jackson.

–Percy –dijo colocando un papel en su escritorio– lee esta atrocidad, es increíble.

–A ver –dijo Percy algo molesto por la interrupción– Querido director de educación… bla bla… ¿Neoalquimia? ¿Qué cosas se trae ese viejo hacedor de pociones ahora?

–No lo se la verdad –dijo Bridget suspirando– pero seguro no es nada bueno, andan volando copias de esto por todo el ministerio, la gente está confundida. Dicen que es una revolución en la educación o yo no se que.

–¿Revolución? –dijo Percy fastidiado– No podemos permitir esto, es otro de esos tontos que pretenden cambiar las cosas a su gusto. Seguro terminara haciendo un desastre, tenemos que impedirlo cueste lo que cueste.

Bridget sonrió al ver que Percy estaba de su lado, pero parecía que el no comprendía todas las implicaciones de esto. El no entendía lo que significaba mezclarse con los muggles y su ciencia. Después de todo ya era mucho mezclarse con la magia de los sangre sucia, ahora tendrían que mezclarse con los patéticos inventos de los que no podían hacer magia.


	2. Neoalquimia

El anciano se pasó un pañuelo por su arrugado rostro y posó la mirada en un cuadro de un hombre de largas barbas que colgaba en su despacho y que se mostraba durmiendo. Frunció el seño y empezó a hablar con voz lenta.

–Dumbledore, el si sabía de que iba todo esto; el otro era Snape ¿Y donde están ahora? Se los diré, muertos, muertos por un fanatismo y un racismo lamentables. Lo peor es que los jóvenes aun admiran al que no debemos nombrar; su ignorancia me sorprende ¿Conocen a su equivalente muggle? Un personajillo alemán que en lugar de hablar de sangre limpia hablaba de arios. Pero los jóvenes no saben de eso, no saben del Voldemort muggle y como no ven los horrores que causó no saben lo que pasaría si un mago tenebroso de esa índole llegara al poder.

–Por eso queremos que nos de una solución profesor Slughorn –agregó Richard.

–Miren, lo que tienen que hacer es conseguir un grupo que les apoye, y entonces podrán presionar al ministerio para que modifique el sistema educativo. Dumbledore era un hombre muy curioso, pero innovador; el les habría apoyado. Pero ahora con el director chapado a la antigua que tenemos no tiene caso discutir –El anciano dejó escapar un gran suspiro–. A fin de año se organizará una exposición en el ministerio, si presentan alguna muestra de su trabajo ahí seguro captan la atención de alguien.

–Entiendo profesor –interrumpió Miguel–. ¿Usted nos ayudará a desarrollar todo el proyecto?

–Muchacho –rió el anciano–, tienes… ¿Veinte años? Tu eres joven y das la talla, yo ya estoy viejo, de hecho pienso retirarme pronto. Pero a lo largo de los años he reunido a algunas personas interesantes bajo mi ala.

–El club de las eminencias –agregó Richard–, recuerdo que fui parte de él cuando pasé por el colegio. Supongo que tendrá a uno de los suyos en mente.

–Hermione Granger, muchacha lista, hija de muggles –agregó Slughorn–. Sus estudios fueron mágicos pero no dudo que siendo ella la definición de estudiosa haya llenado su cabecilla con infinidad de libros de ciencia. Ahora trabaja en el ministerio, seguro les ayuda a conseguir un puesto en la exposición.

–¡Perfecto! –exclamó emocionado Miguel–. Tendremos de todo, celulares, computadoras, televisores de alta definición.

–¡No! –interrumpió el anciano–. No pueden traer nada de eso, los magos lo verían como basura muggle y lo ignorarían. Si quieren realmente llevar la ciencia a sus vidas deben mezclarla con la magia, encontrar un punto medio, como lo hicieron los alquimistas en el pasado.

–¿Debemos hacer alquimia? –preguntó Richard curioso.

–No, la alquimia es muy limitada, deben enfocarse de formas nuevas a ella; una suerte de nueva alquimia.

–¡Neoalquimia! –se apresuró a agregar Miguel–, me gusta el concepto. Tendríamos que trabajar con varitas o escobas.

–Si, eso si llamaría la atención del común –dijo el anciano sonriente–. Piensa por ejemplo en una varita, es de madera y elementos naturales. Se han hecho de la misma forma durante milenios. Una de Ollivander (viejo chapado a la antigua si me permiten decirlo) tiene un componente mágico como catalizador, pero las plumas y pelos son tan caóticos que todas las varitas tienen que ser alargadas para que la magia no se esparza de forma aleatoria.

–Se soluciona fácil, podemos hacer un circuito integrado usando plumas de fénix como base –dijo Miguel emocionado–, ya se han hecho experimentos para hacerlos con plumas de gallina.

–Richard no se de donde sacaste a este muchacho –rió Horace–, pero es un genio; lo tienes que cuidar. Ahora si me tienen cautivado, ustedes son el futuro de la educación muchachos. Escribiré dos cartas de inmediato, una solicitando un espacio en la exposición y otra para Hermione, tiene que saber que tiene que mover influencias y reunirse con ustedes.

La luna se levantaba y dejaba caer su resplandor por la ventana del despacho de Percy Weasley en el ministerio de magia. A la luz de las velas se apresuraba a terminar con unos papeles cuando por la puerta entró apresurada su compañera Bridget Jackson.

–Percy –dijo colocando un papel en su escritorio–, lee esta atrocidad, es increíble.

–A ver –dijo Percy algo molesto por la interrupción–. Querido director de educación… bla bla… ¿Neoalquimia? ¿Qué cosas se trae ese viejo hacedor de pociones ahora?

–No lo sé, la verdad –dijo Bridget suspirando–, pero seguro no es nada bueno. Andan volando copias de esto por todo el Ministerio, la gente está confundida. Dicen que es una revolución en la educación o yo no sé qué.

–¿Revolución? –dijo Percy fastidiado– No podemos permitir esto, es otro de esos tontos que pretenden cambiar las cosas a su gusto. Seguro terminara haciendo un desastre, tenemos que impedirlo cueste lo que cueste.

Bridget sonrió al ver que Percy estaba de su lado, pero parecía que el no comprendía todas las implicaciones de esto. El no entendía lo que significaba mezclarse con los muggles y su ciencia. Después de todo ya era mucho mezclarse con la magia de los sangre sucia, ahora tendrían que mezclarse con los patéticos inventos de los que no podían hacer magia.


End file.
